Baritin Redbreak
“War just seems to have a habit of exploding from unexpected places in unexpected times. The causes for its appearance are easy to comprehend. Therefore, people believe it warrants an easy yet bloody and inconsequential response to fight.... and die in it.” : —Baritin Redbreak 'Baritin Redbreak '''was a human male Jedi Knight and Master who played a pivotal role during the reign of the Old Republic. Born into the distinguished Redbreak family, Baritin displayed great skill with a lightsaber on numerous battlefronts. In addition, Redbreak had a keen and intellectual mind, particularly in the humanities such as history and literature, becoming a respected scholar and talented writer. Because of these traits, he was sometimes referred to as an "intellectual warrior". When war broke out once more between the Republic and Sith Empire, Baritin became highly active of leading Republic forces into battle, garnering respect from troops and officers alike. Popular among the ranks of the Republic Armed Forces, Redbreak inspired bravery, courage and tolerance within the men and women he led into battle. Because of his strong leadership and tactical prowess, he was often referred to as "Commander", an unofficial rank, but an old Republic Army tradition that was usually conferred on regular officers in the armed forces whose official rank was incompatible with their combat experience. Aside from his skills on the battlefield, Baritin was also an accomplished starfighter pilot, often taking the lead in his ''Defender-class Corvette, Historical. During the war, Baritin scored 37 confirmed kills, two of which were Fury-class Interceptors and an additional 43 kills in his personalized Striker-class (a variant of the Liberator-class) Starfighter, Whirlwind. Baritin undertook several great journeys in his lifetime. His most famous exploit occurred on Dromund Kaas, when he confronted the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Aided by several allies, Baritin struck down the Emperor before being forced to evacuate. For this extradorindary achievement, Redbreak was awarded the Cross of Glory and elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. Following the Emperor's apparent demise, Redbreak continued to lead from the front, most notably alongside the 75th Shock Battalion of the Rapid Response Reserve (R.R.R.). In addition, Baritin, along with his allies, undertook several critical missions such as freeing the legendary Jedi Revan, unseating the false Emperor, Darth Malgus, and leading the charge on the Sith Academy on Korriban to recover critical information. Early Life (3663 BBY to 3653 BBY) Born into the ancestral home of the Ahlns and Redbreaks on Rannon in 3663 BBY (when the Great Galactic War was at its height), Baritin was the second child of Trensin and Zahena Redbreak (ńee Teros). Four years younger than his sister Tarasimin, Baritin grew up in the family home for most of his childhood. Per the tradition of both family lines, Baritin began his Jedi training at the age of four, under the tutelage of his father, his great aunt Nenal and his grandfather Syrus. During the next eight years at the estate, Baritin undertook basic Jedi training including lightsaber combat, Force training and cultural learning. During his training, Redbreak had a strong interest in historical writings and literature, becoming one of the Order's respected scholars and prolific (though not without controversy) writers later on. As the war worsened for the Republic and Jedi Order, Trensin, along with Zahena, Jexil and Parveleta left to assist the war effort, leaving their two children under the care of Nenal and Syrus. By the time Baritin turned ten, the war had ended with a victory for the Sith Empire. Following the Treaty of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple, much of the Jedi left the capital after facing scornful criticism from the Senate, relocating to Tython shortly thereafter. However, both Trensin and Zahena returned to Rannon to reunite and to spend time to rest and raise their children. The reunion was short-lived, as both parents were ordered by the new Jedi Council to come to Tython to help rebuild the Order. Along with their eldest daughter Tarasimin, Trensin and Zahena left for the ancient homeworld, promising Baritin that they will meet again on Tython once he was deemed ready. Two years later, Baritin was sent by Nenal to further his training at one of the Jedi satellite academies on Alpherides, which was beyond the reach of Imperial forces. There, he underwent an intensive training course under Jedi Knight Vera Haleca, who encouraged him to develop his interests in the humanities. By the time he turned 21, Baritin had mastered Forms II, III and V in lightsaber combat, rivalling several of his teachers. Also by this point, he had attained the rank of Padawan, making him eligible to travel to Tython to complete his training. Tython : "Tython is tranquil, lush and dangerous. Hardly an ideal place to train when Flesh Raider attacks are frequent." : "Tranquil in one place, Baritin. But danger is everywhere and inevitable. Some masters see it as a necessity as growth. In any case, who said the final trials were going to be anything but uneventful?" : --Baritin Redbreak and Ijaat Alnin after dispatching the last of the Flesh Raider assault Baritin's shuttle arrived in the Tython system. Upon landing, he met another promising Padawan named Ijaat Alnin, with whom Baritin would enjoy a close working relationship. Both Jedi were greeted by Jedi Knight Derrin Weller, who shortly afterwards recieved an urgent transmission from another Padawan of Flesh Raider attacks. Sending every available Jedi Knight to the Gnarls, Weller also sent both Baritin and Ijaat to help in quelling the threat, given their expertise with melee weapons. After dispatching a number of Flesh Raiders, Baritin and Ijaat were directed to funnel the advance by sealing a tunnel located on the eastern side of the Gnarls. There, they encountered a Dark Jedi named Callef, who was about to execute Padawan Unaw Aharo. After failing to persuade Callef to stand down, Redbreak and Alnin engaged him alongside his Flesh Raiders, eventually defeating them. Following their duel, Master Orgus Din arrived to assist, sealing the tunnel, before ordering both Padawans to report to the Temple. Before doing so, Orgus informed Baritin and Ijaat that the lightsaber Callef carried reminded him of someone famaliar, but said nothing more. Making another arduous journey through the Gnarls, Baritin and Ijaat arrived at the temple, only for Grand Master Satele Shan to request meeting them in her chambers. Having done so, both Padawans were commended by Shan for their bravery and courage, but also warned them of the dangers of the dark side and frequent violence. Following their meeting, Redbreak and Alnin reported to the Council chamber, meeting with masters Orgus Din, Tol Braga, Jerec Kaedan (both Jedi were off-world at the time), and master Bela Kiwiiks, alongside her Padawan Kira Carsen. Summarzing that these Flesh Raiders were led by someone other than Callef, the council concluded that this new leader must be found, with Orgus volunteering to take charge, requesting that Baritin and Ijaat join him in the investigation. Directed to his chambers to grab supplies, both Baritin and Ijaat learned more of Orgus' personality: preferring action than to debates, Orgus was one of the Order's finest warriors, though an incident left him scarred and unable to take on another Padawan. Getting back to the task at hand, Orgus informed Redbreak and Alnin of an illegal Twi'lek settlement not too far from the temple, and directed both Padawans to broker an alliance with their Matriarch, despite the fact that the Republic forbade the Order to intervene, much to the chagrin of Baritin. Following this, the two Padawans set off to the Twi'lek village to forge new relations with the villagers themselves. Alliance (To be Expanded) Coruscant (To be Expanded) The Desolator Crisis (To be Expanded) Capturing the Emperor (To be Expanded) Stopping the Emperor (To be Expanded) Further travels (To be Expanded) Personality and traits : "The Jedi Order focuses on bringing balance to the galaxy--it doesn't seek to dominate the normal person. But there are times when we lose ourselves in the name of our self-appointed duty--our belief in self-righteousness, to meddle in the affairs of the wider galaxy has, on occasion, caused more harm than good, earning us the ire and distrust of many. If Jedi, or people for that matter, are to fullly comprehend what it means to restore the balance in the Force, then it must also be more open to both light and dark, and to not exclusively focus on the other. To do so otherwise would risk being mired in an endless spiral of ideological beliefs and eventually bias." : —Baritin Redbreak Strong in the Force, Baritin was an exceptional Jedi, striving to maintain peace and keeping the darkness at bay. Polite, humorous, subtle and brave, Redbreak meshed both his skills with a lightsaber and intelligence to lead the Republic and Jedi Order to many victories. As a result, he garnered respect from both fellow Jedi and armed forces alike, the latter referring to him as "Commander" most of the time. Having an aptitude for writing and research, Baritin established himself as a talented writer, helping to contribute to the Order's archives, helped ably by his sister and his closest friend, Nadia Grell. Nicknamed the "intellectual warrior" due to his adaptability to lead forces and being a scholar, Baritin ensured that his teachings and legacy would be passed on to future generations. Though committed to serving the Jedi Order, Redbreak, largely influenced by his family, developed a different perspective in terms of teachings or allegiance: he did not agree that the Order should fully commit itself to the Republic, believing that the latter depended too much on them, while suspecting that the Jedi were used instead as scapegoats for the failures of the government. Moreover, he, like most of his family, largely disagreed that the dark side must be vanquished entirely to restore balance. Instead, they offered alternatives such as insisting that both light and dark must ''both exist to maintain balance and peace, leading to many labelling the Redbreaks as "Gray Jedi". Redbreak also emphasized of being open-minded when approaching the mysteries of the Force--rather than approaching from both light and dark perspectives, he strongly believed to approach it from an open perspective, rather than a side that, (as he puts it mildly), ''"has their own form of bias that they wish to impart". This has also inevitably led to subtle, if not outright belligerent clashes between the Redbreak family and the Order itself, and even more with a select group of Republic Senators and politicians, Baritin himself having to often coldly reprimanding them for their narrow-minded views. Despite his different ("unique" by some) perspectives, Baritin remained popular and respected amongst his peers and allies. This ensured that his heroism, leadership and courage substantially outweighed his (and his family's) controversial views, an observation that his later descendant, Kyle Redbreak would note. Relationships (To be Expanded) Powers and Abilities Because of his lineage, Baritin was strong in the Force, combining both his physical strength and Force abilities to overcome many adversaries in combat. From a young age, Baritin mastered Force Push and Stasis, while also mastering Saber Throw and Force Leap to catch his enemies unawares. (To be Expanded) Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Old Republic Era Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:75th Shock Battalion